Take Me Away
by xoElle23
Summary: "It's just them, the Fab Four, and on nights like this the normal rules just don't apply." Oneshot.


**A/N: This one is dedicated to Dijon Talton, because I hate that he isn't on the show anymore and will forever ship Mattana in my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I never remember these things, but obviously I don't own Glee. Ryan, Ian, and Brad are the ones to worship.**

**-glee-**

"_Shit!_"

"What's wrong San?"

"We're running behind, they're gonna be here soon."

Brittany glances over to her friend. "How soon?"

"Fifteen minutes."

The blonde's eyes go wide with panic. She's not good with time but she knows she'll need more time than they have. "That's not long enough!"

"Which is why we have to get our asses in gear and hurry!" Santana turns her focus back to the large mirror over the bathroom sink and continues to apply her eyeliner. This is hardly the first time the two girls have double dated with their boyfriends before, but they've made it a top priority to work on their time management skills. It's hard though, because wearing the same outfit to school every single day makes deciding what to wear on a date even more difficult. They have to look good, but not like they've tried too hard.

"It's all about the illusion." Brittany says again, and Santana nods. They spend the last few minutes putting the finishing touches on each other's hair before racing back into Santana's huge room and slipping on their outfits.

Brittany found a new single shoulder strap dress at the mall the other day in a light shade of pink with white sandals, while Santana is wearing a black baby doll dress with a lace upper overlay and three quarter sleeves over tights and black knee boots. They add a few pieces of jewelry and are just finishing up their lipstick when Santana's doorbell echoes throughout the large, empty house. Two identical looks of excitement are shared between the girls before they grab their purses and race down the stairs.

Mike and Matt are smiling as the enormous front door is pulled open, each moving on instinct towards their respective girlfriend to greet them with a hug.

"You know I'm kind of confused. I thought we were supposed to be picking up our girlfriends, but you two look like supermodels. What do you think Matt?" Mike grins at his buddy, who nods seriously.

"Absolutely. You're both much too pretty to go out with two goons like us."

Brittany laughs. "I've been studying Tyra's moves." She tells them. "San and I watch every Wednesday!"

Santana smiles while wrapping her arms firmly around Matt's neck, pulling him close before pressing a kiss to his lips. "And besides, we kind of have a thing for goons anyway."

"I guess we should consider ourselves lucky then." Matt chuckles before stealing another kiss. "Okay, if you two are ready we should get moving."

"Oh, what are we doing?"

Mike glances at his girlfriend slyly. "We decided to make it a surprise, but we can promise that it's gonna be awesome! And that we're starting with dinner."

The girls agree almost immediately at the promise of food; looking this good does not come without some consequences- they've worked up quite an appetite since they skipped lunch in favor of getting their nails done earlier. The group climbs into the SUV Mike has borrowed from his father, Matt and Santana getting in the back while Brittany rides shotgun, and the four teens sing along to the radio at the top of their lungs the entire way to the restaurant.

Five and half songs later, they pull to a stop at a small diner in downtown Lima. It's far from the fanciest place in the world, but it's a favorite among the group so no complaints are made. The atmosphere inside of Rita's is casual, with red plastic seats and checkered floor tiles giving the diner a very old school rock and roll feel, almost like they've gone back in time; they half expect Sandy and Danny to appear out of the back and break out into song. Or maybe Finn and Rachel. In fact, they'd probably be less than surprised if that were to actually happen.

They make their way inside the diner and head to their usual table- waiting to be seated doesn't exist here and that's just fine with them.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Fab Four! How are y'all doing on this lovely evening'?" An older woman appearing to be in her fifties soon makes her way over to the table, the bright red roller skates on her feet just as shiny as ever before. At this point, the four teens have come to the conclusion that Liz never leaves the diner. There's only been one or two times they've show up at Rita's and not found her peppy smile eager to serve and fill their stomachs.

"Hi Liz. You look good." Brittany greets the woman, gesturing to the black brace on her left arm.

Liz nods, brushing the brace off with a wave of her hand. "Please, that was not the first time I stumbled in these damn skates and it sure as hell won't be the last. It'll take more than that to knock me out of the game."

Santana grins. Liz has never referred to her footwear as just skates; it's always 'those damn skates'. According to Liz, back when she first got hired at the diner all those years ago they were required to wear normal shoes, but once management decided to add in the wheels for authenticity all hell broke loose. Ten years later the skates were still a requirement and the workers now owned a vast assortment of medical supplies.

Liz whips out an order sheet from the apron tied around her waist and pulls a pen from behind her ear. "What'll it be tonight kids?" By now the menu has been memorized, and most of the staff doesn't even bother to hand them out anymore.

"I want scrambled eggs and sausage please." Brittany tells her. She's always taken advantage of the diner serving breakfast 24 hours a day.

"I want a burger." Mike decides.

Santana goes next. "Chicken tenders and fries. Thanks Liz."

"Pancakes," Matt orders last.

Liz nods as she continues write in her notebook, adding on their drink orders from memory. "And OJ for Blondie, root beer for Mr. Blondie, diet coke for Sassy, and ice water for her boo. That it?"

"I think we're good." Mike answers, ignoring only a few of the many nicknames she's created for them over time.

Brittany nods. "Thank you Lizzie." Matt and Santana echo her sentiment as Liz gives them all a wave and skates off to place their order.

The group goes quiet for a moment, taking in the calm mood of the evening so far.

"So," Santana finally breaks the silence. "What are we doing next?"

Mike laughs. "Did you really think we'd tell you that easily? Just trust us."

"But we wanna know!" Brittany leans over and pouts her lip, letting out a small whine. "Please Mikey?"

Unfortunately, Mike knows his girlfriend way too well at this point. He smiles and pushes over the kid's menu and crayons that are sitting on their table. "Look Britt, games!"

The blonde's face lights up immediately. "Oh yay! But those games are always too hard for me." she tells him, looking down at the maze, word search, and tic-tac-toe board. After a few seconds she flips the paper over to the blank side and picks up a blue crayon, setting to work. A few glances are shared between the remaining three teens before they shrug and grab their own kid's menus and flip them over as well. Normally they wouldn't be caught dead doing this in public, (well, Brittany probably would) but tonight it's just them, the Fab Four, and on nights like this the normal rules just don't apply.

"Orders out in just a minute kids!" Liz's familiar voice calls from the kitchen. The four finish up their drawings and hold them up to present to each other, making them each grin. Brittany has drawn a picture of six ducks, a unicorn, a bird, and a dolphin playing under a rainbow. Mike has a ninja and pirate apparently in the middle of some sort of dance off and Matt has drawn a superhero (obviously himself) saving a girl looking suspiciously like Santana from a burning building. Santana's picture is of her and Brittany standing over a lava pit that one Sue Sylvester has apparently fallen in. None of them are artists by any means, and they mostly know what each picture is because they take turns explaining their work. It causes them to laugh, however, and Brittany demands to keep all four of the pictures.

Liz shows up just in time to get a glimpse of their artwork before placing each of their meals in front of them. The next thirty minutes are spent stuffing themselves and talking about faeries, pirate ships, school, the latest movie they've all seen, and everything else under the sun. While Matt and Mike pay the bill, the girls head to the restroom to re-apply their lip gloss before shouting out a goodbye and waving to Liz as they leave the diner.

The next location takes practically no time at all to get to and upon arrival the girls squeal in pleasure.

"But I thought you had to be twenty-one to get in here!" Brittany says as they get in line at the Luna Chicks dance club.

Matt grins as they approach the front of the line where the bouncer is standing. "Just let me do the talking." He looks at the bouncer and smiles, doing some sort of guy handshake with him.

"Matty!" the bouncer says happily.

"Albert, my man! What's good, brother?"

"The usual, you know." The bald man glances at Matt's friends. "This the group you were tellin' me about?"

"That's them."

He nods and leans in to mumble quietly to them. "Alright here's the deal, you can't stay past twelve thirty and no alcohol. They card here, so keep to yourselves."

"Saints and angels, man." Matt promises. "Look, we really appreciate it. And tell Ben I said thanks."

Albert lifts the rope and steps back so they can enter. "No biggie. Y'all have a good time."

Santana smiles and mumbles a 'thank you' as she and the others make their way inside the crowded club. Once they're in Brittany turns to Matt.

"How did you do that?" The admiration is clear in her voice.

Matt laughs. "Albert is good friends with my cousin Ben. They're roommates. He can usually get a few people in when he's working as long as we don't draw any attention and don't try to buy booze."

"We won't have to worry about that much longer." Santana says with a grin. She's been working with Artie over the past few weeks on making the entire Glee club fake IDs. Rachel and Kurt have been the hardest to figure out because they look the youngest. Finn's size alone will get him into clubs, and Puck, Quinn, Artie and Tina could pass if they wore the right outfits. Kurt, however, looks like an eleven year old milkmaid and Rachel could pass for about eight. But with the right computer software, a little help from the photography club, and enough determination it looked like they might pull it off in the next month or so.

Taking a minute to absorb the scene in front of them, the four teenagers feel themselves grow giddy. Loud music is pumping through the speakers, neon lights are flashing, and there are people crammed in every space imaginable… it's _awesome_.

Mike and Matt waste no time in grabbing their girls and heading out to the dance floor, moving their bodies in perfect sync with the beat of the music. This is where they belong, in their element, surrounded by sound and the freedom to let lose in the best way they know. Every now and then they switch partners just to mix it up and during a particularly fast song the boys get into a battle, drawing in a small crowd. Taking advantage of the spotlight the girls are quickly dragged in and the partner skills they've learned in Glee club are put to good use showing off for the group of strangers watching, earning a large round of applause when they finish.

They take a short break to grab sodas at the bar before heading back out to the floor. After a while, the slow songs begin, causing no complaints whatsoever among the four. Pressed up against their respective partners under the hot lights, sweat glistens over their toned bodies fit from the rigorous sports practice and dance rehearsals, not to mention nights like this for pure entertainment.

When they walk out of the club, it's nearly twelve thirty and upon passing Albert at the entrance a generous donation is made from the group as a thank you for the wonderful night. The ride back to Santana's house is uneventful, the four of them slightly tired but still on a high that always comes with dancing.

They boys are due back at Mike's house by one thirty, so they don't have much time left when they arrive at the Lopez home. Without a word the two couples split up, Matt and Santana heading for the living room while Brittany takes Mike to the library. They've done this plenty before so they all know exactly what to do. After twenty minutes of intense making out they gather back at the front door to bid their goodbyes.

"That was so much fun." Brittany mumbles into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Best night ever." Santana agrees between kisses.

"We're going back as soon as possible." Mike decides.

"Totally." Comes the reply from his friend.

A few more kisses are shared before the couples reluctantly break away and the boys make their way out to the car. Brittany and Santana wave from the porch until they drive out of sight before locking the door and dropping down on Santana's bed.

"Hey San?" Brittany asks after a minute.

Santana kicks off her shoes and climbs under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"We're pretty lucky huh? To have boyfriends like them?" The blonde smiles as she retrieves the pictures they colored earlier and kicks off her shoes, climbing in bed next to her best friend.

The buzzing of their cell phones cause a delay in Santana's answer, both girls grabbing their phones and reading the new text message they've received.

**[Tonight was amazing. You are amazing. I love you Britt.]**

**[Sweet dreams baby. I love you so much its crazy San. xo]**

Santana can't help but grin as she responds to her friend's question.

"Yeah B. We're pretty damn lucky."

**fin. [*]**


End file.
